A Past Unveiled
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What would have Arthur and Merlin's meeting have gone if Merlin actually knew Gwaine before their fated meeting at the tavern. And how would it all play out? My little twist to the episode: Gwaine in season 3. This will be slash (m/m), don't like. Don't read. Gwaine/Merlin


AN: Been a few years since I wrote a Merlin fanfiction, hope you enjoy it.

Gwaine/Merlin.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

**A Past Unveiled**

Merlin hadn't got a good feeling when Prince Arthur had decided they needed to stop by the local tavern. The young Warlock found it slightly amusing that Arthur demanded that he wasn't to be treated as the Prince here. That didn't stop him from quipping a quick remark, though quickly disguising his words when Arthur overheard him.

Merlin noticed there was a little bit of a crowd once he and Arthur walked through the door. Though Merlin had the urge to look back after he grabbed a table. He swore that he had seen a familiar set of hair. But he resisted the urge and let the owner of the tavern approach them, a woman by the name of Mary.

Merlin slightly squirmed, uncomfortable at the thought that the woman found him attractive. The thought was a nice one, but the flirting definitely was not. Though he found it funny that Arthur looked disgruntled that she wasn't talking about him. And his words practically were bit out to get two tankards of mead.

That's when Merlin realized things were about to get bad. Because someone had slammed the doors open. And Arthur rested his hand on his sword as he slowly got up. He wasn't surprised that Arthur wouldn't let the thug threaten the woman. But the last thing he expected was for it to turn into a tavern brawl. But it seemed that Dagr had brought his friends with him. Merlin was definitely not liking the odds, and apparently neither was Arthur. Though Arthur kept blaming him for opening his mouth and making it worse.

Now the real surprise was the man that decided to sort of introduce himself. He hadn't apparently seen Merlin yet, though he was able to get out that he saw those two were in a bit of a pickle. The man looked lithe and had brunette hair that barely reached his shoulders and it was obvious that he had muscle to him. There was a beard and mustache that gave a hint of his age He had a necklace with a ring around his neck.

Arthur had just got out his warning that the man should probably get out of there while he still could.

That was when the man had taken a real good look at Merlin and his jaw dropped.

Merlin wasn't doing much better.

Arthur only lifted an eyebrow in question, it was obvious that the two recognized each other. But Arthur had no idea how his servant knew this man. The Prince still didn't catch his name after each man shouted their name to another.

Merlin gave a look to the man, giving a hint to maybe save this for later.

The brunette gave a small, but firm nod. And with that the fight had seemed to have begun. Seeing as the brunette gave a punch to the thug after he took a swig from his tankard cup.

With that, the entire tavern erupted in a brawl. Merlin was keeping Arthur firmly in his sight, though he didn't want the brunette out of his sight either. The Warlock caught the sight of the brunette of aiming a punch to one of the thug's guts and the man bowled over in pain.

Arthur seemed to hold his own as he gave as good as he got. And his opponent was no doubt feeling the punches. That didn't stop the blonde of forewarning Merlin that someone was behind him.

Merlin ducked in time to miss the table aimed for his head as it shattered upon hitting the wall. It was when Merlin saw two thugs approaching him, he used his magic to toss a bench and knock the two men out. That was when he took the opportunity to slide underneath the bar where Mary was. And started busting the pottery on the thugs' heads, rendering them unconscious. And when nobody was looking, his eyes flashed gold as he sent plate after plate towards more thugs, knocking them all to the ground.

That was when Merlin saw a very familiar sight as the brunette strode towards him.

"Up to your old tricks, aren't you Merlin? Why don't you pass the jug to me, love," the man teased with a wink.

Merlin felt his cheeks flush hot. "Gwaine, you haven't changed a bit." Though he didn't hesitate to pass the jug to him.

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders as he took a big swig from the jug, "what can I say, just can't stay away. And habits die hard."

Merlin was about to forewarn Gwaine that someone was behind him. But the brunette beat him to the punch, literally.

"Almost forgot how much you love brawls," Merlin grinned despite the situation.

Gwaine just grinned at him before having to bust the jug on the thug running towards him. Though he looked a tad bit sad that the jug was gone.

And without Gwaine saying another word, he rejoined the fight. Merlin just watched, stunned, but crawled back underneath the bar. Since it looked like the tough thug from the beginning was about to face Arthur. His breath caught when the man pulled out a blade and he knew the man would try to stab him. That was when he witnessed the scene that almost tore his heart out.

Gwaine had seen the man pull the blade and dived at him, taking the blade to his leg. Gwaine even tried to rise back to his face before crashing to the floor, hitting his head along the way.

Merlin didn't even wait, he rushed over to Gwaine and it seemed that Arthur had the same idea. Merlin didn't spare at glance at the Prince, which probably annoyed the blonde if it wasn't for the circumstance. He immediately untied his neckerchief from his neck. He didn't dare to try to pull the blade out of Gwaine's leg, knowing that it was the only thing that would save him from dying from blood loss. He did wrap the neckerchief around Gwaine's wound to help stop some of the bleeding, thankfully Camelot was not that far away. But he was panicking internally because Gwaine was losing a lot of blood.

Merlin did think Arthur's worry was touching, since the blonde didn't even know Gwaine. And yet the brunette took a blade meant for him. But that didn't help calm his mind.

Merlin didn't like having to wait even a few minutes as Dagr was put in the stocks and but he listened as Arthur gave a tiny speech that they can send word to Camelot if the man ever troubled them again. Even if it took just a few minutes, Merlin knew those few minutes could be all it took from Gwaine living and dying.

Arthur seemed to catch on quick that Merlin was not in a talking mood. Especially since his servant insisted that this man ride on his horse. Arthur scoffed, not thinking that Merlin would be able to hold onto him while riding back to Camelot. But he sighed heavily, "if he even slips an inch, he's riding on my horse."

"He won't," Merlin's words were confident.

Arthur looked disbelieving, but he agreed and rode back to Camelot. And true to Merlin's word, Gwaine had not shifted in his grip as he held the reins to the horse.

It took both Merlin and Arthur to carry the man to Gaius' chambers, every moment counted. Merlin had Gwaine's legs, where Arthur had his grip beneath his arms. The Physician directed them to put the unconscious man in Merlin's bed. Merlin didn't make a single compliant about this arrangement. He could vanish the blood if needed, so he wasn't overall concerned about that.

Gaius watched at Merlin and Arthur sat this unfamiliar man on Merlin's bed gently. He didn't fail to notice that this was affecting his ward more than usual. But he didn't make a single comment. He went around to where the wound was and untied Merlin's neckerchief, which was now heavily covered in blood. He quickly ordered for Merlin to fetch him the necessary supplies, though he was fairly impressed that his ward was catching on quickly to what he had been teaching him. He hadn't expected Merlin to remember that honey was good for fighting an infection. That didn't make him any less proud, no doubt Merlin knew the wound would get infected.

Gaius noticed the confused look between his servant and the Physician. He felt the need to explain, "it helps fight the infection, Sire."

Arthur slowly nodded, he knew that Merlin was also an apprentice to Gaius. So, it wasn't entirely surprising, but yet it was. That didn't stop Arthur from asking if this man on the bed would make it.

Gaius didn't give any false ideologies, "providing that he's strong, then I have no doubt he'll survive this."

Arthur didn't hesitate to confirm that and revealed that he saved his life. And announced that he was to be given anything he needed. And to remind Merlin of his duties in the morning and for him not to be late. Even though he knew he would be, this was Merlin he was talking about. When was the idiot never late.

Gaius didn't need to know that Arthur walked out at that moment. It was when Merlin returned that Gaius finally pulled out the blade. It was going to be a long night ahead of them. Though he had a strong feeling that it may be worse for Merlin.

* * *

It was during their meal that Gaius finally questioned Merlin. "You wouldn't happen to know the man that Arthur seemed to have brought me today, have you Merlin?"

Gaius watched at his ward sputtered before trying to choose his words carefully.

"I know him," Merlin finally mumbled.

At Gaius' raised eyebrow, Merlin forced himself to continue.

That was Merlin started explaining. It had been a few years before his mother decided to send him to Camelot, because his magic was getting too strong and harder to hide. That was when Gwaine had decided that Ealdor was the next stop. Apparently, even Hunith had noticed the instant connection both boys had. She had even seemed glad that Merlin had another friend in their small village. Hunith had even welcomed Gwaine into her home and requested the man to stay as long as he needed.

Even Gwaine had commented several times that he never stayed in one place for very long, yet he stayed for a few years in Ealdor. Least until Merlin had left.

Gaius still looked curious, it certainly explained the familiarity that Merlin was showing and why his ward was so affected. But he had a suspicious that maybe those two had been more than friends, if the look on Merlin's face was anything to go by.

* * *

It had been a few days, but Gwaine was clearly recovering from the wound in his leg. Which is why he was shocked to realize he was in a place he didn't recognize.

His eyes were looking everywhere and would have darted through the door if it wasn't for the fact, he couldn't move his leg. His mind soon calmed when he saw who entered with a tray of food. "Merlin," he breathed.

Merlin gave a brilliant smile, "Gwaine. How are you feeling?"

"Be better if I could actually move my leg."

Merlin made a small grimace at that.

"What is this place?" Gwaine decided to ask.

"Camelot. Arthur wanted his personal physician to look over you," Merlin explained, glad for the conversation switch.

"Arthur?" Gwaine looked on guard and confused.

Merlin almost didn't want to tell Gwaine, knowing exactly what his reaction would be. But he wasn't going to lie. "Prince Arthur. You saved his life."

Merlin felt his lips twitch at the expected groan from Gwaine.

"If I'd know I'd nev—"

"Would have saved him, I know," Merlin finished with a smile. Though his face turned worried when he heard the hiss of pain.

Gwaine smiled when Merlin finished his sentence before he ranted. "Don't worry about it, I'll heal. That doesn't explain why you're associating with the King's son. Of all the stupid things…"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "don't be so dramatic, Gwaine."

"Me? Dramatic? I'm not the one that decided to stay by someone who will wind up killing you!" Gwaine's tone was harsh at that.

Merlin winced at that, "there's a lot more to it than that, Gwaine."

Gwaine look unimpressed.

"There's a prophecy about me and that Arthur will be the Once and Future King. I'm supposed to help him unite the land of Albion, and bring magic back. I didn't know about it until I arrived here. It's my destiny," Merlin's tone was pleading.

Gwaine's eyes softened, "you never have it easy, do you Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head with a small smile. "That would make my task all the easier."

Gwaine didn't like the idea of it, but he already knew that once Merlin was set on something, you couldn't change his mind. Merlin was already at the risk of dying every day, something he wasn't happy about hearing.

"Guess that means you don't want to hear that the King wants to reward you for saving his son's life," Merlin grinned, knowing the reaction he'd get. He wasn't disappointed.

Gwaine instantly noticed the change in the conversation. But that almost made him spit out the water that Merlin had brought him. And from the grin on Merlin's face, it was intentional.

"You know the answer to that," Gwaine accused at the mischievous look on Merlin's face.

Merlin laughed, "I know. But Prince Arthur is nothing like his father."

Gwaine looked disbelieving at that but didn't comment on it. Knowing Merlin, he wouldn't say that lightly. But he still didn't believe it. He used that moment to lean closer since Merlin was just by his side. Then sealed their lips together.

Merlin made a small noise of surprise before relaxing into the kiss. He felt his cheek being gently stroked. He let his hands wander up and down Gwaine's arms slowly, feeling his skin. He missed this.

Gwaine swiped his tongue inside Merlin's mouth, thoroughly searching him.

Merlin let his eyes flutter shut and enjoyed the kiss. Though he couldn't help it if a few moans slipped through his mouth.

When they broke apart, Gwaine let his head rest against Merlin's.

"Should have never let you go to Camelot by yourself," Gwaine commented.

Merlin's face was red, but grinning. "Should have come with me then."

Gwain's lips twitched, "I should have. But there's no changing that now."

"Obviously, well… I will let you rest. I have to get Arthur's breakfast, Gaius will probably check on you later," Merlin commented, placing a quick peck on Gwaine's lips. Though quickly backed up before Gwaine tried to drag him into another kiss. He would definitely be late if that happened. And if Merlin gave Gwaine a quick smirk before making his escape, well nobody would know.

* * *

Merlin had been in Prince Arthur's company, since he had training with the knights later. After all the Melee was quickly approaching. Though Arthur did want to know how Gwaine was doing.

Arthur raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Merlin had gotten noticeably redder when he mentioned the injured man. Though he was pleased to know that Gwaine was on his way to a quick recovery. When he raised an eyebrow at his servant, Merlin got even redder. Arthur made a snort before commanding him to follow him to greet some of the knights arriving.

Merlin quickly followed after Arthur, though he didn't get a good feeling about Sir Oswald and his companion. And glared after Arthur when the prince handed him over to the two knights. Merlin had to hold back a glare at the visiting knights when they made him move their trunk all over the room. He was positive they were doing it just to torture him. Especially when they wanted the trunk on top of the wardrobe and let the latch open and willingly dent some of their armor. He was eternally thankful when he could go back to Gaius and actually eat. Those knights were absolutely horrible.

That's where Merlin was explaining everything he was doing to Gaius and Gwaine over his first meal of the day.

Gwaine had a firm scowl on his lips.

"Don't even think about it, Gwaine," Merlin warned.

Gwaine raises his hands up in innocence, though Merlin knew better.

"I know you. And I know Uther won't take kindly to you messing up two knights, not matter how much they may deserve it," Merlin lectured.

"Merlin," Gaius warned.

"Sorry, Gaius. It's not like it's not true," Merlin protested.

"That may be, but he is still the King."

Merlin grumbled under his breath as Gwaine let out a snicker.

"So, what is this I hear about a bill sent to Arthur," Gaius questioned.

Merlin immediately went quiet. "It wasn't me, I swear."

Gwaine snorted.

Merlin sent a glare towards him. "Apparently since Arthur said that Gwaine's to be given everything he needed. Gwaine took that to heart."

Even Gaius turned to give Gwaine a stern look.

Gwaine immediately looked solemn. This was after all the man that healed him, he didn't think it was best to get on his bad side. Especially so soon.

"I feel I may regret asking, how much?" Gaius asked.

Merlin gulped, "a lot…Gwaine practically drank the entire tavern. Arthur's having me pay for it."

Gaius nodded, "maybe then you may learn something from this."

Merlin gave a slight nod, "sorry Gaius."

* * *

Merlin was shocked that Gaius didn't object that Gwaine was still staying in his room. But he didn't protest it. But he didn't bother to bring up the fact they were courting. He didn't want Gaius to revoke on what he said.

Once in the privacy of Merlin's room, Gwaine took the moment to brush some of the hair strands away from his face.

Merlin gave a bright smile as his cheeks were tinted pink. That was when he noticed that Gwaine was putting something in his hair. He could feel his warm fingers brushing past his cheek. "What are you doing?" His tone was curious.

Gwaine gave a gentle smile, "only decorating my love's hair the way it should be."

Merlin laughed and looked in the tiny mirror beside his small bed. There in his hair was a small white daisy. His eyes were soft looking back at Gwaine. "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Only the best for my dear Merlin," Gwaine responded.

Merlin gave a little chuckle at that. "You sap."

Gwaine grinned, "Yes, but your sap."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Next thing you'll be calling me your dear Prince Charming."

Gwaine got a teasing look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare," Merlin threatened.

Gwaine just gave a smirk in return.

Merlin sighed, "what did I do to be tortured like this?"

"I ask myself that question everyday," Gwaine's tone was teasing.

Merlin looked down, guilty, "I wished I had asked you to come with me. But I knew you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Uther." Mistaking his tone for being serious.

"Merlin, you had nothing to be ashamed of. It's in the past and I'm here aren't I?" Gwaine's voice was serious for once.

"I doubt you like the idea of being so close to Uther, though," Merlin remarked.

Gwaine frowned, "I won't say you are not wrong. But I'm here now. And I could never regret that."

Merlin gave a small smile, though let a finger trace the daisy in his hair. "Don't forget tomorrow we're supposed to meet Arthur tomorrow."

Gwaine tossed his head back and groaned. He had been told that he and Merlin would be spending the day scrubbing the army's boots. But it was a price to pay for trying to drink the entire tavern. Though in the end, Gwaine tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be too bad. Considering the fact that he got to spend that time with Merlin.

* * *

Merlin could tell that Gwaine looked like he was about to spit fire. After all it had looked like the fake knights were about to run him through if it wasn't for Gwaine. But he couldn't even thank Gwaine for it, even though the man would see it as unnecessary. Because he was dragged to the Throne Room to have an audience with King Uther.

It was obvious that Gwaine was pissed off and he knew this was one of the reasons he hated nobles, despite him being noble himself. That wasn't something they really talked about much and Merlin didn't push the subject. And Merlin knew that Uther would not be lenient, even if Gwaine was protecting him. Because Uther would never question the word of a knight over a commoner. But he wasn't surprised to see Arthur come to Gwaine's rescue. If there was any word that Uther would take over a knight, it was his son. So, maybe Gwaine did have some hope.

Uther soon passed his judgement, it wasn't execution. But Gwaine had been banished from Camelot and would be killed if he returned.

Merlin's heart sank. He had been so grateful that Gwaine was here in Camelot and now he would be gone again. Sure, they had exchanged letters in the past, but now Gwaine wouldn't be able to step a foot inside Camelot.

It was back in Merlin's room that Gwaine had Merlin against the wall. He was currently ravishing his lips, knowing it would be a long time before he saw him again. His hands were firmly on Merlin's hips, who was arching into the kiss, giving all he had.

"I'm sorry," Merlin breathed after they broke apart.

Gwaine traced a finger through Merlin's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I will not regret it. I could never regret saving your life."

Merlin frowned, "but at the cost of you being banished?"

Gwaine nodded, "even that. Just because I'm not allowed in Camelot does not mean I won't love you any less."

Merlin blushed as Gwaine raised his arm up and kissed the bracelet gracing his wrist. It had been a courting present, back in Ealdor. Both of them didn't have much money, so Gwaine had helped craft it by hand. It was made from a piece of leather that Merlin helped strengthen the material with magic. There was nothing fancy about it, but the meaning was clear. Merlin had never taken it off.

Gwaine let his fingers thread together with Merlin's before kissing his hand.

"I'll write," Merlin promised.

Gwaine kissed Merlin's lips in a farewell and walked out the door. But not before whispering for Merlin to protect Arthur.

Merlin touched his lips as he felt his heart ache. Gwaine was gone.

* * *

Merlin had been keeping an eye out during the melee. He had even used magic when the fake knights tried to kill Arthur, more than once too. But now both of those imposters were facing Arthur on foot. Merlin wasn't sure he would be able to protect him now, until he saw another knight come to the Prince's defense.

His eyes looked on in confusion. Though both him and Gaius were thankful for the mysterious knight's aid. It was when Merlin saw a very familiar sword maneuver that his breath was caught in his throat. He knew instantly who that was. While he was glad that Gwaine decided to stay and come to Arthur's defense. His heart sank at the implications of Gwaine's actions. Because he knew that if Uther found out who this was, Gwaine would be executed.

Merlin watched as Gwaine stabbed both of the fake knights with their sword before he revealed himself to the crowd. Merlin let out an audible gasp and Gaius turned to look at him.

"He's going to be executed," Merlin's voice was broken in despair.

Gaius grasped Merlin's shoulders in a one arm hug. "Maybe not Merlin."

Merlin looked at Gaius with tears in his eyes. "He'll only see that he killed two knights. There's no way he'll let Gwaine go."

"There is still hope, Merlin," Gaius tried to comfort his ward.

Merlin didn't breathe a word as Gwaine was arrested. And Gaius slowly made his way to the grounds. Unaware that Gaius would make sure his friend wasn't executed.

Merlin would have made the slow trek back to Gaius' chambers if his guardian didn't tell him to wait a moment. And he was thankful he did. Because Gaius relayed the information that Gwaine would not be executed and the guards were on there way to release them.

So, Merlin quickly changed directions and watched as the guards released the shackles on Gwaine. It was after the guards had stepped away to resume their regular duties that Merlin almost tackled him.

Gwaine caught Merlin about the waist and spun him around, their lips sealed together.

They broke apart when they heard a cough behind them.

Merlin's face was bright red when he realized that they been caught by Prince Arthur. But he didn't release his grip on Gwaine's hand.

"Now I can see why you two knew each other," Arthur remarked.

"I met Merlin in Ealdor, I'm courting him," Gwaine replied defensively.

Arthur nodded, "I've been there. I wish you the best of luck, he will give you all that you can handle. Getting back to the point, I was hoping to thank you for saving my life… again."

Merlin pouted at his words before just rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome, Arthur," Gwaine smiled.

"I can't imagine how hard this is on Merlin," Arthur said while glancing at his servant. "But the King will not revoke your banishment. I'm sorry. If it were up to me—"

Merlin's face fell, his hope of Gwaine being able to stay vanished.

"No need to explain, Arthur. It was a pleasure to fight alongside you. Maybe one day we can again," Gwaine commented.

Arthur nodded before heading off the field, most likely to his chambers. Not even demanding for Merlin to follow him.

Merlin and Gwaine took their time make it back to Gaius' chambers, knowing Gwaine had until sunset.

"Thank you, for what you did," Merlin finally spoke.

Gwaine cupped Merlin's cheek. "You were right, he's a good man. Plus, I couldn't let him die knowing I could help. I'm starting to see why you stay here. Stay safe, for me."

Merlin nodded, leaning into Gwaine's touch.

Gwaine let their lips briefly touch before pulling back. "I may not be allowed in Camelot, but I will stick close to the border."

Merlin let a smile show on his face, "I won't hesitate to come see you."

Gwaine let his other arm wrap around Merlin's waist and brought the man in for a hard kiss. Knowing that he may not be able to see him in a while. But knowing Merlin, he would try to see him every opportunity he got.

Merlin was breathless when they broke apart.

"Stay safe," Gwaine whispered against his lips.


End file.
